Arigatou
by MatsumiSakuraBlossom
Summary: She watched him grow old and he watched her blossom into a beautiful women. He promised her he would make her his in his next life. She promised that she'll wait for him. IchiRuki. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. One-shot.


**Arigato**

_**IchiRuki**_

**A/N: Just thought I would do a little one-shot for IchiRuki. This is a bit angsty, but the ending eh rather not tell you I want it to be surprise. And I do not have a Beta by the way so sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best to re-read and correct this so please bear with me on that. So I hope you enjoy this little one-shot even though I should be working on my other story…he-he. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any part of it sadly.

…

Maybe it was fate that she happened to give him her powers to save his life and save his family or maybe it was all planned out. Whatever it was neither of them seemed to care. She stood on the lone poll looking out at the moon. Its white radiant glow emitting from the crescent shape made her think of the sun being reflected off a pearl. Rukia loved the moon. The snow glistened from the soft glow making it look like cotton. She poked her slender finger at the wet substance it seemed almost foreign to her touch. She hasn't been to the Real world in a while. She was now lieutenant of the 13th squad under Ukitake. She also now wore two fingerless tekkou that Byakuya let her wear after her promotion to vice-captain. She sighed deeply. It has been well over 50 years and now she would be there to deliver his konso when he passed on. She was both happy and sad about it. A somewhat bittersweet feeling formed in her body. She had watched him grow into a handsome young man, she watched him become a leading medical technician, and she watched him grow old and age peacefully. His perfect white hair showed he did not live a stressful life, which surprised Rukia since she knew he had a temper. But there was something that amazed her, and that was that his spirit never seemed to dim, even in his final hours. That what she loved about him, she loved how his spirit still remained strong when hope was very limited and how he would continue to fight for what he loved or didn't love at all. She shook the thoughts from her head as she landed on his window sill. She knew he would be expecting her.

"Rukia" The man replied, his voice husky and tired.

"Yes Ichigo?" Rukia questioned still hurt, she didn't want to see him die yet even if she would see him in Soul Society and lived a peaceful life. There was a high chance he wouldn't remember her at all, but then again this was Kurosaki Ichigo we're talking about. She looked at his delicate body, it was bony and cold. When she looked at him she did not see and elderly man with pure white hair and his delicate body, but she saw the same 15 year-old Kurosaki Ichigo. The one she fell in love with.

"It's time isn't it" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes" She answered, almost a whisper. She avoided his fierce amber gaze. His eyes still shined with passion.

"I love you Rukia" She was a little taken aback by this. She knew he loved her, but didn't actually tell her himself. He dated, but never was married. She couldn't help but make her feel as if it was her fault even though it was his choice whether he wanted to marry or not.

"I love you too, you idiot" She smiled weakly trying to stop the water from flowing down her cheeks. Finally she heard the words she had been yearning for. They both knew that a Shinigami and a semi-human relationship would not work out. They lived in two completely different dimensions that firmly believed in different values and laws. But one thought always came to her head after she thought about that Shinigami and humans were no different, even if they were dead or alive or one could or could not see another.

"Do not cry Rukia" He stated, his voice getting weaker by the second. "I love you, and you will be mine in my next life" He replied. His amber eyes shutting slowly, Rukia ran to his side looking down on him.

"I will, I promise I'll wait for you Ichigo" He smiled warmly at her and then said "See you soon on the other side Rukia. Thank you for everything you have given me". Then his spiritual pressure vanished completely. The tears rolled down her face like water after a rain shower running down a leaf dripping on the wet ground. A blue glow caught her attention, it was warm. Ichigo. She walked over to his spirit. He no longer had his pure white hair and his body wasn't boney anymore. His bright orange hair and muscular build was back. Rukia made her way over to him and kissed him. His fiery lips met hers. Neither one of them wanted to let go but they didn't have time. She took out her zanpaktou. "Are you ready Ichigo?" She questioned with sorrow. He nodded and gave that goofy grin she missed. "Please do not forget me" She pecked his lips and hugged him tightly.

"I won't Rukia, even if I don't remember you we'll end up together anyway"

"I love you Ichigo"

"I love you too Rukia, see you soon" He grinned like a little boy. She smiled and put her hilt to his head.

"Yeah see you soon Ichigo" She watched him dissolve into the ground. She looked around the room and sighed and opened a Senaki gate back to Soul Society. She couldn't stay in that room any longer

…

About 70 years had passed since Ichigo's death. Everyone mourned for his loss. They had set up a funeral in honor of him, probably because he saved their asses in the war. Rukia kept her mind off Ichigo trying to fill her schedule with paperwork to keep herself going. Even with the hope she would see him soon, she did not know when that 'soon' would actually be. Every night she would sit on Sokoyouku hill, the place he saved her life and think about him. Not much had changed in Soul Society though. She was promoted captain of the 9th division under Shuhhei Hisagi. She had accepted the offer as a captain, it did not go well with her brother but he felt proud to have another Kuchiki, more importantly his adopted sister added to the ranks. Yeah life has been good for Rukia in the past 70 years she acknowledged. Rukia had quickly made her way from roof to roof on her way to a captain's meeting, apparently a new captain was promoted to squad 5 under Hinamori Momo. _Stupid pointless meetings _She thought. Rukia landed in front of the squad one barracks and pushed the doors open to squad one a little anxiously.

"Nice for you to join us Kuchiki taicho" The Sou-taicho replied. Rukia tried not to roll her eyes at the old man. She then nodded then took her place next to Kenpachi and Komamura not bothering to look at the newly selected captain. The sou-taicho then spoke.

"We gather here today to congratulate and welcome a new captain of the 5th squad" Rukia tuned the sou-taicho out. She didn't care what he had to say. As soon as the speech was over the 5th squad captain put on his hoari with pride and shook hands with Hinamori Momo his new vice-captain. She welcomed him to squad five and promised to show him around the barracks later since he told her he had to look for someone here. The ceremony was over and the captains began clearing out, then he felt it. He felt Rukia's spiritual pressure. He legs followed after it almost self consciously. There she was in her sleeveless 9th division captain haori outside her barracks. He felt proud of her. She was now a captain which meant she had grown stronger while he was gone. She looked up at the sky thinking. She hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her. Her hair was still short but cut into a bob sort of hairstyle. She still wore her tekkou Byakuya had given her. He then decided it was time to show himself. She waited long enough for him. He jumped in front of her and scared her half to death. Well she was already dead anyways.

"Hello again Rukia" He smiled warmly at her.

"Ichigo?" She questioned still stunned. He remembered her, he was a captain now as well. He still had his bright orange hair. She smiled at him.

"The one and only" He smiled.

"We meet again Ichigo" She replied happily but remained content "I missed you"

"I missed you too midget". They hugged and embraced, congratulated each other.

He loved her then and he loves her now. He promised to make her his and his next life and he kept his promise. She kept her promise to wait for him and she did. Chances like these only come once in a lifetime, but who knew it would come to them after all they been through.


End file.
